The Human Factor
by Prander
Summary: The Decepticons acquire some human compatriots of their own. How well it works remains to be seen. Graphic language. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

Burnwheel the Decepticon hadn't moved. For a day now he sat here, ever since being chased down by the Autobot Arcee and the one called Bumblebee. And that was exactly what the Decepticons wanted. Within his vehicle mode, a complex array of sonar and stealth tech was ticking away, foiling the Autobots attempt to find him. Even his appearance was different, altered to a new form that was less sinister and more high performance than early models. In a sense you could say the Decepticons were learning to act more like Autobots.

Burnwheel inwardly smirked. Soundwaves experiment was working. Hell, at one point this 'Arcee' had even rolled up and stopped on the street right next to him! Complaining loudly to the beeping one over her transmitter as the two drove around looking for him. It was delicious.

But he was going to be spotted. It was inevitable. The longer he stayed put, the more obvious he would become and if the Autobots were to come back, chances were they'd reason it out.

So Soundwave ordered his return and now Burnwheel was just waiting for dark so he could roll out unnoticed.

Except he already had been.

**ooo**

"It's been there for a whole day now. See it?" High-side asked.

"Duh-uh!" Cindy mocked him, popping her gum over his shoulder as she stood behind him. High-side looked back at her with a frown where he crouched by the building corner.

"Do you always have to make fun of me?" the smallest Scrapper hissed. Fifteen going on five, he was shorter than Cindy and reed thin, but wiry strong under his white t-shirt, red suspenders and heavy duty overalls. His boots were nearly as dirty as his lank black hair and he glared at her through thick eyeglasses.

She rolled her eyes and pulled a string of gum out of her mouth with a finger. She glanced over at Marshal where he leaned against the back alley wall. He had taken one look and that was enough. Now he stood there as 'excited' as he usually was, waiting for dark.

She sighed. Cindy was a tall, slender, tough 'bad part of town' girl. Sixteen years old with buzz cut black hair, to many piercings, and a taste for Goth dress. She was dressed in a black tank top and matching tights with boots just as chunky as High-side's, only polished to a shine. She wore a faded denim jacket in the cool fall air stuffed with all manner of gadgets and tech and she flipped open her phone and started playing a game-app.

Marshal looked over at her, noting her pale skin and shining eyes as she was quickly absorbed the video game. He knew she deliberately made herself up to look cheap with that make-up of hers. Anything to get attention.

"Put that away. It's dark enough now and people will see the light." He said.

Marshal was a mean kid going on eighteen and headed for jail at some point. He was taller yet than Cindy, with short tousled dark hair and a clean shaven face that could look quite normal except for his wicked eyes. He wore a long black over-coat with an expensive collared shirt and jeans underneath that and a simple pair of hiking boots. It's not that he was pretentious, just at any time he could loose the coat and blend right into the crowd and this helped his little gang make many a score.

Tonight High-side had done well and they were after that car. A new chop-shop had opened off of Highway fourteen. Down the old back Mason road. And this was a step up for the 'Scrappers' as Marshal wanted bigger scores.

Cindy clicked her phone shut.

"Oh yes, you never know when the FBI might see us."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" High-side looked back at her with a leer at her shapely legs.

"More attention!" he sneered.

Before Cindy could reply Marshal stood up from where he leaned against the wall. It was enough to quiet them both because with Marshal you never could tell.

"Shut up." Was all he said. He sounded bored but there was an edge to his voice. He stepped up next to Cindy and looked back out at the ride they were after. Finally he looked over at her and the cold glare he gave her made her wilt.

"Geez. Sorry, _gawd_." she frowned, holding up her hands, and pouting a little before tucking her phone away.

"You just get it quiet when we pop it." He ordered her, reminding her to take care of the alarm if there was one. He looked down at High-side where he crouched at the corner by his feet, nudging him with a boot.

"You just get us in. I'll drive." he said as High-side careened his neck to look up at his boss.

"Markus will like that one. He might just repaint it and keep it for himself." Marshal added softly, looking back up at the ride. Markus was a professional criminal and grade A bastard who ran illegal activities for forty miles around Jasper in all directions. Cindy tried to looked over his shoulder at the sleek car again but High-side whined a little, chewing his fingernail.

"Boss we gotta move on it, then. It's way past cherry time."

Cherry time was the time between a car being parked and a car being reclaimed. You never really knew of course, but Marshal like to feel he had an instinct for these things. Markus was teaching him about it. After work between midnight and three in the morning were best when working the suburbs.

But then there were times that cars hit the the twenty four hour mark, parked downtown somewhere or in a lot like this one. This made them infinitely more targetable but in a strange balance of risk, infinitely more dangerous for it could be reclaimed by the owner literally at any second.

In the big city, kids like Marshal and his gang could swipe a car in fifteen seconds whenever they wanted to take a stab at it. Out here, Markus was the law of the lawless and he took no chances. So they staked em' out a little. Took their time. Learning how to be better criminals. It was now seven in the evening.

"Wipe your boots off." Marshal said and High-side whipped out a rag and quickly rubbed the toes clean.

A minute more, a double check and then it was go time.

"Ok, get out there." Marshal said and High-side scuttled out of the alley, bent low and going from dumpster to garbage can and keeping to the shadows like a rat. He closed in on the car rapidly.

"He looks like Gollum." Cindy smirked as Marshal turned to her and raised his arm. She tucked herself up under his arm and together they strolled out of the alley like a young teenage couple walking down the sidewalk that ran down the street. A few blocks down sat a lone gas station and it would look like that's where they were headed.

Cindy kept an eye on High-side as Marshal keep an eye on everything else, leaning into him warmly because it was colder than she counted on tonight. She watched, narrating each step High-side took as she and Marshal drew closer to the lot. Marshal smelled good this close.

"You ever think about grabbing my boob when we walk like this?" she asked, looking up at Marshal.

He didn't even blink but he growled at her as they drew within twenty yards of the lot's rope-fence border.

"Don't fuck around. Just get over there." and he lowered his arm off her shoulders. Cindy took five quick steps away from him and stepped over the rope fence and then she was back among the shadows herself. Marshal kept walking, his eyes scanning the streets. If a cop showed now, the other two would hide and he would just walk on with a wave and a smile.

Marshal couldn't see anything. But down the street he saw someone turn into the gas station on a bike. Who was that? Jack Derby something? Didn't matter. Marshal would never steal a bike. No money in them.

Coast was clear. He looked over at where Cindy and High-side should be but they were already in the car. The passenger door swung shut as he watched.

He smirked. Not even a light.

Smooth as silk. With one step he was over the rope railing and headed for the drivers door.

**ooo**

Burnwheel snarled deep down in his rotten mechanical soul. This couldn't be happening! Megatron would have his head for this! One minute he was ready to roll and then he spotted that damnable Arcee returning with her human lackey. It could be no one else and as Burnwheel still debated leaving, the most outrageous thing happened.

He was known for being clever. And Burnwheel prided himself on it. And what better moment for him to leave than right now? To drive past this Autobot and her human would be the final test. That would be the most inconspicuous way wouldn't it? Because you always ignored what was right in front of you. And if he didn't leave now she might come back this way and her human could start poking around.

Trouble was, he was less than pleased with the new Decepticon holographic rider. That was why he waited for dark, to help cover any flaws in the program.

Burnwheel had just about made up his mind to try it anyway when two humans appeared from the shadows and sidled up next to him.

_What's this?! Not now!_

And incredulously the human popped his lock with some tool, opened the door and jumped in! He was down on the floor in a flash, holding open the door with his boot for a human female just behind him who had some device in her hand and was frowning. She slipped into Burnwheel with more agility than the first and scooting over by the steering wheel, she turned and joined the other on the floor.

"You should have waited, you little shit! The reading is all whacky! I can't tell if there's an alarm!" the girl hissed.

"Fuck it. It would have went off by now anyway." The greasy human answered her with a stutter.

"Gawd, you stink this close up." the girl crinkled her nose.

"Shut up!" The male whined as he reached up under the dash. He stopped, frowning with puzzlement. He had no idea what he was seeing.

"What the hell?" he whispered. "What is all this?" he looked over at her.

She was quicker on the uptake than the male and her eyes went wide as she saw the lights and mechanisms under the dash.

"Where's Marshal?" she said. She started to look up.

"Damn fleshlings!" Burnwheel snarled and swung the door shut behind her.

**ooo**

"Who said that!?" Cindy cried. She started to look panicked.

"Oh fuck are we busted? We're busted! The cars rigged!" High-side scrambled up. He tried to bolt but he was going nowhere. The locks all slammed down. He raised a fist to pound on the door.

"High-side, stop it!" the girl hissed.

"Game over, man!"

"Be silent or _die_!" Burnwheel snarled.

They both froze, the color draining from the faces.

"Who said that?" the girl whispered again, looking into the back seat. It was a voice unlike any she had ever heard, and modulated to chill her very blood. It filled the whole interior but seemed to come from the dash.

"Be _silent_...or _die_. I am _very _serious." Burnwheel said. His dash lights glowed and he turned them to illuminated the girls face. She looked down at him terrified and without knowing it looked Burnwheel right in the eye.

"I believe you." she whispered. The male swallowed hard, frozen.

Good.

Burnwheel waited for the third, that he could see was approaching him rapidly. Down the street, the Autobot was parked outside the door of the gas station with her human inside. She'd be at her most watchful.

Perhaps this disaster would prove advantageous after all.

He unlocked the drivers door.

**ooo**

When Marshal opened the door he couldn't keep the slight smile of satisfaction off his face.

"Good job. We're outta here." he said as he slipped behind the wheel.

"Indeed we are, fleshling." Burnwheel replied, slapping the door shut behind Marshal and locking him in.

"What the hell?" He looked at Cindy where she sat petrified next to him, High-side was shaking over against the passenger door.

"You are the leader, based on preliminary evaluations. You will drive me out of here with your companions _or die_."

"Who said that? What the fuck?!" Marshal was more angry than panicked, though he did turn to the door as if to get out.

A crackling nimbus of energy played across the dashboard and all three teens winced.

"You will do as I say or I will _cook _the female where she sits."

Marshals veins turned to ice, his heart hammered at his ribs.

"Who are you? What is this?"

"I am Burnwheel. You are my prisoners. You will drive me out of here or you will all die." The engine started. The dash glowed.

"Ok. Ok. Take it easy." Marshal raised a hand.

"Silence fleshling. Get over your pathetic shock and do as I say. _Now._"

Marshal put his hands on the wheel and put the car in drive, thinking fast. He still couldn't help himself though as he looked back down at the dash.

"Is this come kind of joke?"

An arc of electricity jumped out and brushed Cindy's hand. She gave a squeak and whimpered, dropping her device and leaning against Marshal.

"_Now_." Burnwheel repeated. "Pick that up." He snarled at Cindy.

"Marshaaal." Cindy whimpered again, dragging out his name as she hastily snatched up her decoder. "I don't think is a car."

Marshal drove to the end of the parking lot without saying a word.

"Go left. Past the gas station." The deep voice commanded. "And put your arm around the female like you were on the street. We're all just some happy fleshlings here." Burnwheel said.

**ooo**

Arcee watched the sports car pull out of the lot. That's the one that had sat there since yesterday. She focused on it but then notice the couple that was driving, with their friend sitting next to them.

She sighed.

Damn it all.

It really looked like the bastard got away. It was hard for her to give it up though. But yeah, he had to be long gone by now.

**ooo**

Burnside chuckled to himself. What a rare moment! This entire operation was a success! The gas station diminished in his mirror and he turned his full attention to the humans as he took over and headed out of town, in the opposite direction that Arcee had come from.

He might be able to keep his head after all, he mused as he sped away into the night.

Just as soon as he disposed of these fleshlings.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok man. I get it. This is all _you_. Right. We made a mistake. I don't know who you are or why you needed to sneak out of town and I don't care. Just drop us off here and we'll call it even." Marshal said in a steady voice.

"Be silent you arrogant flea." the car replied as the speed increased.

"He's not arrogant, he's scared!" Cindy said.

Marshal glanced over at her with a venomous look but he didn't shut her up either.

"We're all scared. Just let us out, okay?" she pulled her feet up and hugged her knees.

The deep voice chuckled evilly from the dash.

"Scared. That's delicious."

"What are you going to do with us?" Marshal growled.

"I would suppose something along the lines that you get out and I eliminate the three of you before I go home."

Cindy whimpered, a few tears were running down her face. High-side looked as pale as a sheet, his eyes as big as plates.

Marshal slowly took his arm from around Cindy's shoulder and put both hands back on the wheel.

"Do not attempt to interfere with my driving, fleshling. It will avail you nothing."

"So will eliminating us."

The car scoffed.

"Look man, if it was so important that you sneak out of town, how much heat do you think it'll bring down on you if you and yours kill us? Whoever you are hiding from will surely notice that."

"It will be completely irrelevant by the time they do so." The car sounded absurdly pleased with itself but also morbidly delighted, as if it was enjoying the questions.

"You were smart enough to use us to get out of town back there. Seems to me someone like you would be smarter than that." Marshal tried to keep his voice steady as he looked down at the dash.

"Is that so fleshling? And what would you know about it?"

"You're one of those forms aren't you? The robots." It wasn't a question.

Cindy and High-side looked over at Marshal.

"What would you know about it fleshling?" Burnwheel said again after a moments hesitation. His voice had changed a note.

"I know enough to keep my mouth shut about it." Marshal replied.

Burnwheel was slightly startled.

This fleshlings announcement was a surprise. So was his own enjoyment of bantering with the human. It had been something he had thought on before, that the Decepticons were foolish to ignore the human equivalent. The Autobots did not. And time and again with their fleshling allies they had thwarted Megatron's plans. And now here was one who appeared to have some knowledge that Transformers even existed on this world at all. And Burnwheel couldn't resist speaking with him.

He drove on for a moment in silence though, thinking.

Such astute observation from these apparently useless creatures was proof that there was more to learn. They might not be so useless after all.

Burnwheel slowed down suddenly and pulled to a stop.

The humans grip tightened on the wheel and the female cried harder. The little one looked like he could faint. A moment passed.

"Who else have you told, fleshling?"

"My name is Marshal.

"I said...who else have you told, fleshling?"

"No one."

"Am I to believe you?"

"Would _you_ believe me?" Marshal replied. He indicated the other two humans sitting next to him with a tilt of his head.

"We're not exactly the reputable type among our own kind."

The car sat still, the deep power Marshal could feel through the steering wheel hummed through his fingers where he gripped the wheel.

"How do you know about us?"

"There are things that get said. Stuff that has been seen. Rumors. People talk sometimes. At least the people I know. And they don't really know what they're talking _about_."

"And _you're_ smart enough to know better, eh?"

"I am. And I know to keep it to myself."

"So you've said."

Burnwheel continued to enjoy bantering and mocking the human, but he was giving it some serious thought now. It wasn't that the Decepticons cared that the humans knew they existed, it was just intriguing to realize that on their own some humans could be so observant. And that there were different kids of humans and not all of them were law abiding. Like this one and his apparent anti-social demographic. And yet he was still prudent enough to keep what he knew to himself? Hmm. That must be true for his companions reacted as if they didn't know what it was he spoke of. This one was clever. Maybe ruthless.

Was there some advantage to be gained here for the Decepticons?

But it was all a matter of ratios. Did he eliminate these three humans along this dusty country road and bring down unnecessary attention? It _was _as the human said. Contemptible or not, the one called Arcee might investigate and she _could _trace it back to Burnwheel and his appearance in town. The Autobots scrutiny of such things was tenacious. Burnwheel could reveal himself completely if he acted rashly, for it would be obvious to the Autobots that these humans were dispatched by Cybertronian weaponry.

Unless he spent more time tonight disposing of the remains more thoroughly. And this displeased his sense of dignity. He was no ghoul, and he couldn't resist being curious once he was intrigued. The human had been clever enough to point this all out to him as well.

Burnwheel could respect cleverness.

"What advantage could you possibly offer me for your continued existence?" Burnwheel asked him. The humans were nervous and his sudden question made them all jump.

"If you're one of the ones I think you are, well, we know things. We know the right people. We can work something out that would benefit us both. Because in our own way we both want to keep a low profile while working towards a common goal."

"Your goals are not our goals." The car said with a sneer, smugness creeping back into it's voice.

"I know that. I said a common goal, not a shared goal. It's not you I'm thinking of. We have our own reasons for doing what we do."

"Like stealing automobiles?"

"Exactly. And right now I'm just trying to keep us all alive."

"You're a very plain spoken human."

"Maybe that's what you need. A liaison between our two groups. They call it keeping like company. And our groups can only benefit from sharing...less _reputable_ information."

"And a diplomat too!" The car actually chuckled.

"What makes you think any of this is of any interest to my kind?" Burnwheel added.

"Because you're listening. And because you haven't 'eliminated' us yet."

Burnwheel put himself back in gear and pulled up onto the road, accelerating fast.

"That remains to be seen." he said.

**ooo **

The dark desert country zipped past. Marshal didn't move or look at the others. Cindy was calmer, sniffling quietly and keeping still. High-side kept glancing at them, his adam's apple bobbing up and down and he seemed to be getting more edgy now that his terror was wearing off. Marshal felt he had to say something.

He turned and slowly reached over to push Cindy up off his shoulder. Then he reached behind her and tapped High-side on the back of the head.

"Relax. You two just relax. High-side. _Relax_." He said. High-side looked over and nodded. He started chewing on his dirty fingernails.

The car chuckled.

"You're a nervy one, I'll grant you that."

Marshal looked down at the dash.

"Drive." the car said suddenly, and taking the meaning immediately, Marshal grabbed the wheel. The tires only screeched a little but he kept the car steady.

The car chuckled at him again.

"Where are we going?" Marshal asked.

"You tell me. You have an immediate superior, don't you fleshling?"

Marshal thought for a moment.

"Yeah. I guess I do."

"Don't guess."

"Yes I do. His name is Markus."

"Marshal." Cindy said in a small voice.

"Shut up." He told her as he drove.

The lights of the dash turned on her.

"You, the female. It was your role to circumvent my alarm wasn't it?"

"Yes." Cindy sniffed and wiped the back of her nose with her denim jacket.

"So you profess to be skilled at such technical matters? Computers?"

She straightened up a little.

"Yeah. I am. Always have been." A note of pride entered her voice.

"Good!" the car encouraged her. "I can sense your bio-functions are calming down. There is one among my kind that would be intrigued to learn just how skilled you are."

"What's his name?" Cindy asked. She sounded genuinely interested, but then she always got over shock quickly. She was precocious and tough despite the tears and besides, she could keep still for only so long.

"Soundwave." the car replied.

"What's your name?" High-side blurted out.

"Burnwheel."

"Cool."

"Excellent, little human. You're the mechanic yes?"

High-side nodded.

"Good. For the moment you have no need to fear me. There is one who would be intrigued to learn just how skilled you are as well. I am sure he would be interested to hear about your mechanical prowess."

"Is it you?"

"No. His name is Knock-Out." Burnwheel replied.

"Cool."

Marshal felt sick as they drove. Cindy and High-side were to nervous to realize that Burnwheel was saying he wished to learn just how skilled they _were_...not how _useful. _He was getting them to relax and they jumped at the chance to convince themselves everything would be 'ok'. He just hoped it would. He had no idea what Markus would do. He was just buying time. He didn't know who he feared more, Markus or this 'Burnwheel' dude.

The dash lights turned on him next.

"And you. Being the leader, you make sure these two function at peak capacity, hmm?"

"Yes."

The car laughed.

"You needn't worry. All the leaders I have known had others work for them. Their skill set shows through in other ways."

Burnwheel was attempting to calm the humans to maximize their co-operation so he didn't add that if it _hadn't _been for this 'Marshal's' quick thinking cleverness, they would all have been dead by now.

Personally he liked this one for those traits and he was curious as to who this 'Markus' would prove to be.

**ooo**

"Just up there." Marshal indicated.

"You. High-side. Crawl into the back. Cindy move over. When we arrive you will call this Markus out to us and indicate he should drive."

Marshal winced at how eagerly Cindy and High-side obeyed the car. But Cindy's eyes were wide and she turned to just stare at Marshal. She knew Markus. Hell, they all did. And it was at least sinking into her head that this could easily go from bad to worse. Worse than before. Markus was brutal. He looked in the rear view mirror. Yeah, even High-side was still and quiet. They weren't out of this yet and the Scrappers were all smart enough to know just how volatile the situation was about to become.

"He won't like that. Maybe I should go in and talk to him. Give me a chance to explain."

"_No_. You will _call _him out to _us_." Burnwheel's voice had an edge to it.

Just before they had arrived, Burnwheel had pulled over and made them all wait for a length of time. The lights on his dash had moved around quite differently this time and they had a feeling that he had been talking to someone.

Maybe even taking orders.

**ooo**

"You did _what_? You're _where_?" Starscream growled as he leaned over the communication console. Soundwave was one pace behind him and was monitoring the situation.

"It was unavoidable, commander. The Autobot Arcee was nearby and the parameters of my orders were to avoid contact."

"I know what the parameters were, Burnwheel. But now you're trying to tell me there's a reason you still have three humans with you?" Starscream huffed.

"Dispose of them immediately and return to base." He said, sounding bored.

"Commander." Burnwheel continued. "I believe there is a rare opportunity here."

Starscream jabbed a key.

"Explain!"

"The humans proved invaluable to my situation. They made it possible to drive right past the Autobot. They co-operated then and they are co-operating now."

"Co-operated because they were afraid. End this foolishness and return to base, Burnwheel."

"Commander the hologram's passability was questionable. I believe Soundwave would agree. It was the weakest link in the whole experiment."

"Are you suggesting we get our own humans to replace it? They are co-operating now but what's to insure they will continue to do so?"

"They have given me reason to believe they are not like the Autobot's humans. Not at all. They are a criminal element. One we can learn from on many levels. And once we discussed the situation, even they can see the benefit of sharing mutual interests. Naturally it took them some time to see the wisdom of my words." Burnwheel deliberately didn't mention it was the humans idea. Starscream was touchy about such things.

He went on.

"And knowing you would have already easily drawn the same conclusions yourself, I took the liberty of allowing them to live until you can question them further."

The flattery worked. Back on the warship, Starscream tapped his chin with one razor sharp talon.

"Criminals eh?" He muttered, turning to look back at Soundwave.

"A rare insight. And we can easily dispose of them if they bother you." Burnwheel added over the com system. Soundwave stepped forward and replayed Burnwheel's voice.

"I believe there is a rare opportunity here."

Starscream looked thoughtful. Burnwheel was good. It's why he was chosen for this mission. He was akin to Soundwave in that respect that he never did anything impulsively. And he had rightly informed his commander Starscream, disclosing full details.

Interesting. Perhaps it was time the Decepticons plumbed out this _human _factor. And besides, if Megatron hated the idea, he had someone to blame. And it was delightful that they snubbed that wretched Arcee and she was none the wiser.

Starscream face lit up at that. He nodded his head.

"Yesss, I agree Soundwave! A rare chance indeed while Megatron is away. And who knows? Perhaps these human will come to serve the Decepticons as readily as those others fawn over the Autobots!"

He turned back to the console.

"Proceed Burnwheel. Seize this other human and then call for a spacebridge!"

"Understood commander."

**ooo**

Marshal pulled up outside the old warehouse and brazenly honked the horn. He couldn't think of anything else to do. Burnwheel wouldn't let him get out and there was just no way around this no matter how he tried to explain it about keeping a low profile.

To his relief, Grift came out almost immediately through a smaller door set in the warehouse's large overhead. A fat bastard in his late forties, he was just thick headed muscle with old tattoos and to much bullshit.

"Marshal? Kid. Damn. What the hell are you doing?" even his slow witted brain wasn't to pleased as he walked over. "Let me get the door up and get this thing inside!"

Grift paused.

"This is my new ride." Marshal smirked. Ralph appeared in the door behind him.

"Hey Ralph, come on over here and check this out." Marshal called.

Luck of a particular kind was with Marshal when it came to Ralph and Grift. They liked him. Marshal was charismatic and always made sure to have some whiskey or weed for them on the weekends. But they feared Markus just as much as he did, and while this gave Marshal some leeway, they would still take a pat on the head from Markus over a bottle of whiskey from the kid.

"Dammit kid." Ralph sighed, looking back up the road for any lights. He shouldered Grift aside where the old man was admiring the sleek new car. Ralph was a tall lanky fellow, same age as Markus with a bad eye.

"Have you gone stupid or what, Marshal?" He asked as he leaned down and took in the car. It wasn't without kindness, but he was a bit smarter than Grift and a little pissed.

"Is he in a good mood tonight?" Marshal asked.

"He was. After you pull and honk your damn horn like this? For cryin' out loud." Ralph looked back at the door.

"Tell him to come out here and see this baby."

"Man...Marshal, you should have called." Ralph turned back with a shake of his head. "We would have been ready and you could have just pulled..."

Cindy half fell over Marshals lap.

"Are you kidding me you guys? Look at it! You know Markus will take this one right back out for a spin!"

Ralph and Grift weren't looking at the car now, they were looking down Cindy's tank top. That cinched it and they grinned, whistling and starting praise Marshals new acquisition.

"What the fuck? What the fuck are _all _the morons doing out here!? Let's stand around outside s'more!" Markus was suddenly in the door.

"Switch places with me!" Cindy hissed. Marshal shook his head. He knew she felt she could run interference better but he had better explain himself first.

Marshal paused, and then on an inspiration, as Ralph and Grift spun around and backed away from each other, he whispered to Burnwheel.

"I'm going to get out. Cindy is going to sit next to him. We gotta make this a _present _or he'll kill me."

Burnwheel was following every detail and he had long noted the apparent fear in these two goons for this new human. It was all fascinating.

"It's simple fleshling, if you move one hair out of line..."

"I know." Marshal said and popped the door.

As he got out and shut the door, Markus came up, bald headed, with a goatee and no eyebrows. Shaving them, along with his head, gave him a mean unnatural look with his coal black eyes, well muscled build and tattoos. Thirty eight years old and an ex con, he was shorter than lanky Ralph and stronger than big ol' Grift. The two other men almost seemed to wilt in front of their boss. Markus dressed like a skinhead because he enjoyed the boots and showing off his arms. And Marshal had seen him use those boots to stomp people who had annoyed him before. Marshal was one of his favorites but _this _would burn up a lot of tolerance.

Pulling up outside and just _honking_? Oh man.

"Well, well the prodigal bitch returns." The taller man came up, fuming.

"Kid, what the fuck are you doooing?!" Markus said in a sing song voice as he pushed a finger into Marshals forehead and backed him up against the car. He was angry.

He dropped his hand.

"The fuck you too idiots lookin' at!? Get back inside!" he looked over and snarled at Grift and Ralph before Marshal could answer. Ralph and Grift practically vanished. Markus spun his head back around like an angry bull, inches from Marshal's face and held his arms out wide.

"Look like I'm running a drive in here, kid? The fuck?!"

"You gotta see try this one." Marshal said.

"I see it!" the hardened criminal snarled without looking, his eyes boring into Marshals. It had to be a good sign though, that he didn't order the car inside immediately. Markus was known to take some swipe-jobs as his own.

"So will everyone else. Honk honk!" Markus added as he dropped his arms and reaching up he slapped Marshal on the cheek twice, not painfully...and not playfully either.

"You graduate to cars and then pull this shit? What's the rules hmm?" he said as he stepped back and finally took a look at the cars lines.

"Come on, pop. I wanted to surprise you. And I didn't have time to paint it." Marshal put a mewling tone in his words.

Markus's eyes locked on his. Every now and then Marshal would call Markus 'pop'. It tended to drain away most of his venom at a time like this and they both knew it was a soft spot Marshal could exploit from to time to time. He had always been a good earner and had a little more leeway with his boss than anyone else.

This was a bad breach of rules right here, but last week it had been Markus's birthday and the word 'surprise' softened his legendary anger.

"Oh yeah?" He said, not quite ready to relent and still glaring daggers. But he ginned a little.

Cindy, beautifully timed, dropped over the drivers seat again and popped open the door. She sat on her elbows looking up at Markus, giving him the full view that she gave Grift and Ralph earlier.

"Hey come on, top dog. We sat on this one all day because Marshal wanted to be sure. He knew you'd like this one." And she pushed herself back up a little and patted the seat.

Markus finally thawed and grinned down at her. He bent at the waist a little to look inside the car.

"You're a fuckin' tease you know that? You been good to my boy, here?"

"You know it." she replied.

Markus put his hands on his hips as he straightened and gave the car another once over.

"I wanted my first one to be the right one." Marshal added, taking a step near Markus and nudging him with a shoulder. Not even Markus was immune to that 'good kid' act once he had been played. Markus looked at him and finally shook his head with a laugh, nudging him back harder.

"Come on! Take us for a ride, you studs!" Cindy called out from inside the car.

"Go on, get in ya little fucker. I'm driving. But only for ten minutes!" Markus smiled, genuinely warming to the kid as he held up a warning finger.

Marshal felt the tiniest stab of regret as he went around the back.

Things were still going to get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream was waiting when Burnwheel appeared, driving through the spacebridge and into hanger bay seven with four humans in the car.

Starscream smirked. _Burnwheel's reputation had better survive this_, he thought.

Or _he_ wouldn't survive.

"Soundwave. Transition complete. Close the bridge. Find Knock-Out and bring him here with you." Starscream ordered.

Burnwheel's doors opened and three human teenagers got out. Burnwheel himself then transformed, lifting up to his full height and tossing the fourth human down none to gently.

Markus hit the hanger bay floor hard, but he was wide awake now and livid.

Things had gotten bad in the car. Markus wasn't having _any_ _of it_ which led Burnwheel to believe that younger humans were more readily willing to accept what they were seeing and hearing than the adult would ever be.

The one called Markus had been incensed, he had roared at Burnwheel and tried to strike Marshal, turning his anger on the girl next to him instead, grabbing her in a headlock, before Burnwheel had stunned him and erected an energy harness around his arms.

Now as Marshal helped him up onto his feet, Markus's eyes were black as pitch with anger.

He stared at Starscream and Burnwheel but then locked eyes with Marshal as the two giant robots began speaking with each other.

"What is this shit, you little fuck!?"

"You gotta hear them out. That one was going to kill us all."

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" He glared murder at Marshal. "You involved me?! The fuck you think you're doing, you little bastard!?"

"I didn't know who else to come too." Marshal answered.

"Silence!" Starscream snarled, jabbing a talon at Markus and Marshal.

"Continue Burnwheel." he motioned when Markus and Marshal looked up at him.

"This one here is a professed tech expert. She's proven to be clever and seductive. She adapts quickly under stress." Burnwheel indicated Cindy where she stood next to High-side.

"This is the coolest thing ever." Cindy sighed as she drank in the Decepticons. High-side just nodded, thrilled to speechlessness by Burnwheel's true form and looking at Starscream with nothing short of awe.

A huge door slid open and two more robots came striding in. One was bright red and oozing arrogance and the other was a sharp-edged, deadly looking fellow.

"The gangs all here." the red one spoke. The other said nothing.

"That's enough, Knock-Out. Continue." The lanky, wicked looking one indicated with a motion of his hand for Burnwheel to go on.

"This one is a professed mechanic." Burnwheel said. "He was unstable at first but he seems eager and capable given the right tools. And he _did _manage to break into me quite quickly."

"A humble omission that does you credit, Burnwheel. It can be no easy thing to be bested by a human, hmm?" Starscream leaned way over and stared at High-side with his wide glowing red eyes.

"You know your way around machines, eh?"

"Yessir." High-side croaked, looking up at him.

"He seems right up your alley, Knock Out." Starscream straightened up and swiveled his head around with a sneer.

"Are you suggesting I work with a human?" Knock-Out looked appalled.

"Not at all, Knock-Out. Not at all. You are being _ordered too_." Starscream grinned wickedly.

He turned and looked back down at High-side.

"What is your name?"

"High-side. What do you turn into?!"

Starscream paused.

"A jet." he blinked.

"To cool!"

"Hmm. Yes. You smell. Do something about it." Starscream shook his head in disgust, straightening up, but his attention quickly shifted to the girl when she giggled.

"And you are who, my pretty?" he leaned over and stared at her the same way.

"Cindy." she actually managed to smile at him.

"Of course you are." Starscream straightened back up and turned away as Soundwave came walking up.

"Soundwave, the girl is a professed tech expert." He spoke over his shoulder as he walked away.

"While her primitive technology was proven useless against your new cloaking systems, she _did _manage to register that there was something _wrong _about Burnwheel's power signature._._" Starscream finished as he walked over to Marshal and Markus, his hands behind his back. Soundwave stopped and looked down at Cindy.

"Hi." she raised a hand.

He said nothing.

Starscream stood before the last two humans as Burnwheel and Knock-Out fell into step behind him.

"And these are?"

"This one is Marshal. He commands the loyalty of the other two. He's clever and quick thinking. Cool under pressure. Resourceful." Burnwheel answered.

Starscream smiled.

"He reminds me of me."

Knock-Out snorted.

"Shut up!" Starscream's head snapped around back at him. "Go debrief your own human!"

Knock-Out gave him a lazy salute and turned to saunter away.

"And who is this one? Why is he bound?" Starscream asked as he turned back.

"This is Markus. The leader. He commands the loyalty of Marshal and through him the other subordinates. He was very resistant to my commands. Vicious. Brutal. I had to restrain him such was his rage. But according to Marshal he runs a bigger criminal operation with multiple contacts."

"Does he now."

Starscreams eyes narrowed and even though he was still furious, Markus was trying to take in all he was hearing. It was a testimony to his viciousness he was keeping quiet and bidding his time, rather than bluster uselessly. He was itching to get his hands on Marshal later and the kid seemed to know it. He stood next to Markus immobile and cool. Markus glared at him. He couldn't help it.

Starscream distinctly didn't like the look in his eye.

He grumbled disgustedly, shaking his head.

"How disturbing this one seems to mirror our very own beloved leader. Always ready to punish a subordinate." He stared over their heads off into the launch bay.

"Megatron." Burnwheel added, looking over at Starscream.

"Who is that? Your leader?" Markus spoke, his voice hard and demanding.

Burnwheel said no more. This was all on Starscream no matter how it turned out. He hoped. Who could say how Megatron would react? It just looked like Starscream was getting his facts straight before Megatron returned.

Starscream tilted his head, looking back down at Markus.

"Quite a lot like Megatron." He sighed a little and then turning to them all, human and Transformer alike, he addressed the crowd.

"My fellow Decepticons give welcome to our new human guests." he held up one hand grandly.

"And you, my dear humans, you are now in league with the Decepticon armada. I am Starscream. There are many things we shall learn of each other that will prove beneficial in the coming days. You're lives are going to change irrevocably now that we have taken you under our wing and it will all be for the better. You no longer need fear for your lives. We will provide you with everything you desire. We will now be your patrons as you better assist us to understand your human culture _and _the wretched manipulations of our enemies."

"And who are they?" Cindy dared asked.

"All in good time, my dear." Starscream lowered his hand with a chuckle.

"And when will I meet this Megatron, hard case?" Markus asked, glaring up at Starscream.

Starscream ignored him, taking his other arm from behind his back, he looked at Burnwheel and then leaned over again to address Marshal.

"Tell me something...Marshal is it?" He raised a claw to his own chin as he studied the young man.

Marshal nodded.

"When you involved your criminal superior here, was it because it would be favorable to you in a certain way in the long run?" he indicated Markus with a nod.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Markus sputtered. "Hey look here, squawk-box. You better just take me to your leader or whatever. And get this thing off me! I know business when I see it. Let's just see how this Megatron feels about your crowing."

Starscreams red eyes turned ever so slowly to Markus.

"Ah-haa. Well. Then by all means let me show you just how my leader will feel about..._crowing_." He sneered.

With one swift motion, Starscream stood up, lifting Markus in one hand.

Markus twisted, snarling and kicking as Starscream walked over to the wall and keyed a button.

An armored window slid open. Outside the rolling dark clouds of the earth's upper atmosphere roared by. With no preamble whatsoever Starscream simply tossed Markus through the opening. Markus's scream vanished instantly in the wind and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

The humans stood stock still, their breath misting in the frigid air as Starscream closed the window. Quickly the heat returned to normal and Starscream turned back around.

"Such is what happens if any of you decide to be a real nuisance." He said, without looking at Cindy or High-side as he came back over to Marshal and bent down again, leaning over with his eyes glowing a deeper red.

"Can you run that one's operations now that he has been..._demoted_? Handling our interests back on Earth?"

Marshal weighed it in his mind. He was almost eighteen...and ruthless. Ralph and Grift wouldn't take much convincing. Everything and everyone else would line up, fall into line, or meet the Decepticons. He looked over at High-side and Cindy. They were shocked, yet Cindy's eyes were gleaming as she looked at him.

He was now the man in Jasper and she knew it. So did he.

"Yes I can." He answered in a firm tone as he turned to look back up at Starscream.

"That's good. Consider yourself _promoted_." Starscream smiled, beginning to turn away but then he paused and came back to stare at Marshal.

"So..._was_ it your plan to usurp your leader by having the Decepticons note you were the obvious choice for command and that we would remove him?" he asked.

"Maybe."

Starscream smiled and Marshal smiled back.

"You do remind me of me." Starscream chuckled.

"I look forward to working with you personally, Marshal." He said in a low voice. Then he straightened up to his full height and turned to Burnwheel.

"Oh, but I like this human." He grinned wickedly.


End file.
